If You Can Tell
by unfinishe
Summary: Now I'll try to move on without you. Crow x Leaf songfic to a song I wrote. Crowfeather's POV.


**If You Can Tell**

**A/N: Just a little songfic I wrote. The song is mine, so YOU CAN'T USE IT! Crow x Leaf!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or pretend to own Warriors. However, the song is mine! STAY AWAY!**

_My world… revolved around her  
Now my world… revolves around you  
(My world)_

How do you make someone understand something you yourself don't?

_Why is the world so complicated?  
Can't we just pick a side?_

Was that too confusing? Let's try it another way. Why do I love you Leafpool? It's wrong, it's terrible , it's completely against the warrior code. After Feathertail, I thought it was over. I didn't believe I could love again. Sort of how I didn't believe I could live again once Feathertail died. It's funny how things work out, isn't it?

_If you can tell  
__How I feel  
__Can you say something?  
'Cause I don't know what to say_

Even now, with Nightcloud's calm, loyal pelt pressing to my side, I _still_ love you. Why? It doesn't make sense. I tried to make my world revolve around becoming a better warrior. I tried to forget Feathertail. And then I tried to forget _you_ Leafpool. I tried to give _you_ up. What was I thinking?

_If you can tell  
How I feel  
Can you say something?_  
'_Cause I don't know how…_  
_To talk to you_

And yet, though you say you've moved on, I can see it in your eyes. You still love me too. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. StarClan never promised me an easy life. But I still wish that I could have back what we lost. What I loved so much. Maybe Feathertail and I weren't destined for each other. Maybe we were wrong to fall in love in the first place. Only StarClan knows. But if I know once thing, Leafpool, it's that _we_, you and I, were destined for each other. We weren't wrong.

_I tried… to move on without her  
Now I'll try… to move on without you_  
_(I'll try)_

Sometimes, I hunt by the ThunderClan border, half hoping that I'll see you, so we can talk, and half hoping that you'll stay in camp, where you belong, where you're safe, where you won't be breaking the warrior code. I know that everyone we know tries to keep us apart, but how can I help loving you? You're beautiful, strong, smart… I'd better stop before I get carried away.

_Why is the world so complicated?  
Can't we just pick a side?_

Sometimes, when I'm at a Gathering, or talking to Squirrelflight, I feel your eyes on me, practically begging me to come over and talk to you. To stand with you and remind you to meet me at twilight, by the border. But it will never happen again. My Clanmates would recognize the distraction, the idiocy, the stupid, mouse-brained mistakes I made. Missing a rabbit, forgetting about patrols. Onestar would find out, and I would be confined to the camp for the rest of my life.

_If you can tell  
How I feel  
Can you say something?  
'Cause I don't know what to say_

If Firestar knew how much you loved me, would he object to our relationship? I know with Onestar, it doesn't matter. But Firestar is your father, your leader. Would he object? Would he strip you of your medicine cat duties send Jaypaw to Moonpool to receive his full medicine cat powers? Or would he let it go on? He let Graystripe meet with Silverstream. Maybe he would let you meet with me.

_If you can tell  
How I feel  
Can you say something?_  
'_Cause I don't know how…  
To talk to you  
(Talk to you, talk to you, talk to you)_

And maybe I'm insane for even thinking about this anymore. Maybe I'm getting the wrong picture. Maybe you _don't_ love me anymore, and that look in your eyes is disgust, not love. Maybe I'm just going insane, not feeling your pelt pressed against mine as we stare at the reflections of the stars bouncing off the blue water of the lake. Do you miss me at all Leafpool?

_Can. You. Hear. Me.  
Cry in the night?_  
'_Cause I can't even hear what you're saying  
Can. You. Hear. Me.  
Cry in the night?_  
'_Cause I can't even hear what you're saying_  
…_saying…_

Do you even care that I still love you? Do you even care that I wait by the border, staring into the forest, willing you to appear with my mind. Begging you to want me back with my thoughts. Do you care at all? Do you care that it was _me_ who fished out your apprentice when he fell in the lake? Or that your sister's son is in love with my apprentice? (Oh come on, I'm not the only one who noticed.)

_Why is the world so complicated?  
Can't we just pick a side?_

I'll beg for you to take me back if it makes you happy. I'll leave my Clan, join ThunderClan, join _RiverClan_, if it means we can be together. I'll give up everything! Nightcloud, Breezepaw, Heatherpaw, Onestar, Ashfoot, and leave, if it means I can be with you and feel your pelt brush against mine as you whisper my name in my ear, and I lick your shoulder and watch over our kits with silent, but happy, eyes.

_If you can tell  
How I feel  
Can you say something?_  
'_Cause I don't know what to say  
If you can tell  
How I feel  
Can you say something?  
'Cause I don't know how_

Please Leafpool! I'll give you anything you want, just take me back. Lick me, push me into the lake, knock me off the tree-bridge, talk to me at the Gathering, anything that will bring you back to me!

_If you can tell  
How I feel  
Can you say something?_  
'_Cause I don't know what to say  
If you can tell  
How I fell  
Can you say something…_  
'_Cause I don't know how…  
To talk… to you._

Or maybe you'll at least understand something that I don't.

Why do I love you Leafpool?

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
